Many of camcorders and digital cameras which have been put on the market recently include a camera shake compensation device which is specially designed to cancel the motion blur of an image shot to be caused by a camera shake. Such a camera shake compensation device gets a lens, a lens barrel, a reflective mirror, an image sensor or any other member of the camera either tilted with respect to the optical axis of the camera or shifted two-dimensionally on a plane which intersects with the optical axis at right angles.
For example, Patent Document No. 1 discloses a camera shake compensation mechanism which is configured to elastically support the lens barrel at one point and get the lens barrel tilted respect to the optical axis. Meanwhile, Patent Document No. 2 discloses a camera shake compensation device which supports the mirror with a pivot structure and gets the mirror tilted with respect to the optical axis. Furthermore, Patent Document No. 3 discloses an imaging lens unit which supports a spherical, lens barrel at three points and gets the lens barrel tilted and shifted along the optical axis.